Rio Satomi
(TV series) (Drama CD) |image gallery = yes|english voice = }} Rio Satomi (里見莉芳 Satomi Riō) is a member of one of four the Kemonotsuki Houses, and also in a high position in the church. He is employed by the church in the special division. He is possessed by Yatsufusa, the dog god who traditionally chooses only women in his family. He is also Shino’s guardian and older brother, the person who summoned Shino, Sosuke Inukawa and Hamaji out of their quiet village life after five years of silence. Appearance Rio is described as a tall and attractive man by many people with long blond hair and light purple eyes. He usually wears a white coat with a high collar, pinned down with a golden ornament that looks like a cross, similar to what Kaname Osaki wears. It is shown that he had shorter hair in the past. He wore a white collared shirt and black pants when he was walking with the younger Shino Inuzuka. Yatsufusa claims that he chose to possess Rio because of his good looks and the Church gives Rio a higher position because of the numerous people he draws in to come to church. Personality Rio is a stoic and calm person, who likes doing whatever he wants at his own pace. He isn't one to easily let others (especially Shino Inuzuka) create too much trouble, often summoning Shino and lecturing him for a long time, even maybe the whole night. He doesn't mind using his position to order others around, and is usually quite straightforward. Although he seems emotionless to others, he cares for them, especially people who are special to him. History When Rio was younger, he used to spend his time with a young Shino Inuzuka, taking him by hand and listening to him singing. However, at some point, he stopped doing so.Chapter 24 Sometime in the past, Rio used to go to the mountains and train himself. Once Kaname Osaki was taken in by the Church, Rio took him along on such a training, which longed for a month. He could easily sleep peacefully in such a place as well as hunt the food by himself: rabbits, wild pigs and bugs, which he kindly offered to Kaname.Chapter 9.5 He appeared again before Shino during the Otsuka Village incident. He was standing in front of dying Shino with a Murasame sword, giving him other choice than death, which Shino accepted.Chapter 1 Plot Rio is first seen when Kaname Osaki comes into his room and mentions that an interesting report has come in. He tells him about a kid whose appearance hasn't changed for several years and about a man who can turn into dog. Kaname recalls that five years ago, Rio was in charge of Otsuka Village with both Shino Inuzuka and Sosuke Inukawa are survivors of this village's incident. Rio however says that he doesn't remember, to what Kaname gets mad that he plays dumb. He states that during that time, "Murasame" also disappeared and Rio got into a lot of trouble with higher-up for this. He then leaves the report and leaves. Rio however mutters to himself that it's too bad that they are still alive. Later, he is seen reading papers. He is notified that the Elders are making their move. He comments that the foxes are noisy and Kaname is acting on his own. He wonders what Kaname is trying to accomplish by bringing Hamaji there. He smirks saying that it's already been five years. As he recalls dying Shino saying that he wants to live because of her, Rio realizes that Kaname's acting has nothing to do with her.Chapter 3 When Shino and Sosuke arrive at the Imperial Capital, Rio comes to pick them up. He comments that they are later that he thought and complains that he got tired of waiting. He also sends off other people from Church by saying that as Otsuka Village's survivors, they are his responsibility. He then drops them by Konaya, states that he's busy and that they will talk later. He also warns them to not leave the Old Town's area and reassures them that they will meet with their childhood friend soon. Then, he leaves.Chapter 4 Rio shows himself up before Shino the next morning. He asks him how long he plans to sleep. With a smile, he asks him what's wrong. When Shino tries to touch Yatsufusa, Rio explains that he isn't as gentle and kind as his dog. Asked by Shino why he went through a trouble to call them, Rio tells him to say that to Osaki. Shino remarks that Rio, who hasn't made any move since the incident, pushed guys from Church aside and came to get them. Shino asks if it means that "the promised day" is there. Rio glares at him seriously. He asks if he hasn't told him that he could forget it, to what Shino responds that although he did say it, he didn't order him to. Rio comments that it's pretty eloquent for a kid, much to Shino's displeasure. Rio puts his hand on Shino's cheek and says, "If you say that you're not kid, then you're not.". He says that he didn't know that him stopping growing would be a cost either and understands why Elders show such an interest in him. Shino looks confused, much to Rio's surprise. He comments that he has no knowledge of the outside world. After that, he explains that what they want is "Muraseme" inside him, even though they don't know yet. He then tells a bit about Murasame, mentioning that the one harboring him would end up tragically and no one before could live their lives properly. Shino asks if that's why he neglected them for 5 years; thinking that he'd die quickly. He states that both him and Murasame are still alive and kicking. When Yatsufusa and Murasame stand against each other, Sosuke, who came with a breakfast, interrupts them. They go outside to eat together. Sosuke tries to make Shino behave properly, but he continuously ignores Satomi, who in turn calls him a "brat" and comments that Murasame's curse affected not only outside. Shino starts offending Rio, but is stopped by Sosuke. Satomi asks if "it" is always like it, and while explaining, much to Rio's surprise, Sosuke casually pets Yatsufusa. After that, Shino leaves. Rio asks if it's okay to let him go but Sosuke replies that if anything happens, Murasame will let him know. With a smile, Rio comments that Sosuke is spoiling him and like that, he will always be a kid that needs others' protection. He thinks that they are beyond his expectations. He recalls his promise with Shino and while he thinks that he doesn't believe in legends, they could play a treasure hunt game for a while. Skills Relationships Shino Inuzuka Shino is Rio's half-brother for whom he cares deeply. He takes most of Shino's memories away to keep him safe and from remembering his past. Eventually Shino begins to remember of some moments they have shared together and this gets Rio more protective. Rio loves and cares for Shino and shows that he could do anything for him this was also shown when he had that moment in the shower with Shino that was struggling with the demon inside of him. Some places in the anime it is shown that Rio is a bit jealousy of Sosuke Inukawa but also admires their devotion to each other. Quotes Trivia *Rio does things at his own pace. *Rio usually looks emotionless, but Fenegan comments that his expression is more soft when he looks at Shino Inuzuka. *Rio's character songs are called Wish Your Hope, Erabareshi Mono no Tame ni (with Kaname Osaki) and Bokura no Riyuu (with Nachi Hinozuka, Kaname Osaki and Ayane Mizuki). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Church Category:Kemonotsuki Houses